1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the display of information concerning a travel route of an automobile. The device according to the present invention is used for providing information concerning the present position of a moving vehicle and information concerning the direction of travel of a moving vehicle on the route from the starting point to the destination of travel and vice versa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, information on the route of a vehicle travelling from the starting point to the destination of a journey is obtained by a driver through observation of road signs or by referring to a road map. However, it is difficult for the driver to conduct such observation continuously, and it is sometimes almost impossible for the driver to conduct such observation while driving the vehicle. Also, on the return route from the destination to the starting point, although the vehicle has already traveled along the route, the driver sometimes encounters difficulty in finding the correct route, because the landmarks observed by the driver between the starting point and the destination appear different from those observed between the destination and the starting point.